The good couples day
by Faithy1
Summary: He wants to do something special for her, being the gentleman he is, after such a long time without romance together.


**I did this story for a friend of mine who asked if I could, since the 11/22 is a special day they more or less celebrate. Of course I would more than happily, but I hope that she will like it! Also, first proper fanfiction by me, yay? *Confetti blows out* XD Anyways, if there are any things you could tell me about how to improve(which I know there is), it would be very appreciated. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

He had been walking around all over the place, making sure he hadn't forgotten something. She didn't know he went from his work earlier, or that he was planning for this special day. His son had been at hand to help with anything that may be needed, and young male was happy that his parents would be able to have some special time together again.  
With the happiness clear in his voice, Dr. Tan said:  
"Thank you Oblio, you have been an excellent help. I'm sure everything is ready for her arrival, good boy."  
He showed a smile while patting the shoulder of the adolescent in front of him, and Oblio looked at him with a returning smile.  
"You're welcome, Father. If given regards to the time, Mother should arrive any minute now. I suppose I'll go off now."  
He turned around and walked to the main door, and before exiting, he said:  
"Have a nice evening."  
He closed the door and faced the motorcycle that was standing right outside, taking a moment to admire its looks once more. It was a gift his dad had bought not too long ago, after been wanting it for a long time. His mom had been somewhat reluctant on buying him a new one, since she thought they were a general hazard and he already had another one. But Oblio was practically begging for this one, being better in both appearance and engine. After a while, she finally gave in. When she did, he wrote her a thoughtful and deep poem which summed up to him saying in his own way that she is the best mom ever. The memory stayed in his mind as he mounted the bike, put on his helmet, and drove off, a grin hiding beneath.  
When the door closed, Tan returned to focusing on what was going to happen. He took the bouqet of flowers from the small table that was behind him, and waited. Just a minute after, the entrance opened again.  
A woman with long, black-blue hair entered, and when seeing the man in front of her the surprise was obvious on her face. Dr. Tan smiled at her reaction, and walked forward to hear what she had to say.  
"But, what are you doing here? You normally don't quit until an hour later."  
"I guess there was a change of plans." He said and held out the flowers for her. Red roses, with a vibrant color.  
The expression immediately softened, giving him a tender look before reaching out and accepting them.  
"Well, look who decided to turn romantic all of a sudden." Mrs. Tan said, both chuckling at the remark.  
"It isn't a complete coincidence, and we haven't been able to have some time together."  
"Oh? Then why did you do this?"  
"I'll give you some time to think about that first," Tan teased. "But first, how about telling you what I had in mind for tonight?"  
"Let me guess, a dinner for two?" She asked rising an eyebrow and smiling.  
"No no, I know you dislike that kind of 'formality', I've been thinking on watching a movie together while enjoying each other's company. A non-romantic, of course." He replied with a wink.  
"Look who's been studying, I guess I can't deny such a good deal." She said giving him a nudge.  
"It's a fantastic deal, only available today." Dr. Tan said and both burst out laughing. He took her hand, and they both walked to the living room. While they did so, she leaned on him.  
"You're such a sweet man, I must be the luckiest girl in the world."  
"Not as lucky as me who got to marry the most wonderful woman in the universe."  
She crooked her arm with his and gave him a kiss on the cheek, they looked each other in the eyes, the love being visible clear as the day. When they entered the living room, she could see snacks tidily lined up on the coffee table while the movie was on the TV-screen, ready for start. Tan flicked off the light-switch while she put the roses carefully on the table, and both went to sit down in the soft couch. Cuddling up, he reached for the controller and turned the movie on. It started playing, and in that moment she turned around to look at him.  
"I can't seem to figure out what you were talking about earlier. Just why have you been doing this?"  
Dr. Tan smiled at her once again, and answered:  
"It's The Couples Day in Japan, to think that you would forget it." He pretended to look surprised.  
"I don't think of silly things like that from out home country," she replied resting her head on his shoulder."But the fact that you wanted to highlight this day as you have, is really cute of you."  
"Also, truth to be told, this is not the only thing. Oblio has been helping me with creating a romantic atmosphere in out bedroom, lighting candles here and there."He said casually, waving his fingers in front of him in the air.  
"Oh don't tell me you're after that!" She said pushing him lightly while giggling.  
"Actually, no," he looked at her straight in the eyes, a warm smile slowly emerging. "I only want be kept reminded that I get to spend my life with the most magnificent woman in existance." He said, hugging her tightly.  
She took his hand, and said:  
"I love you, honey."  
"I love you too, Melody." Tan responded, before both leaned in, and locked their lips with each other.


End file.
